


12 days of Christmas

by citrelis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Fluff, Influenza, Minecraft, Recreational Drug Use, Sickfic, an attempt was made, puppy, will add tags as I go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrelis/pseuds/citrelis
Summary: My work for the 2019 Fitzsimmons Secret Santa!!not beta read so apologies for mistakes!!!(originally was going to be 12 chapters, but life and other things got in the way and it just wasn't possible to do so anymore, I tried but do apologise.)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	1. Hard Day Working

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stjarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/gifts).



Fitzsimmons had found themselves a tough and busy day to get through. While technically nothing bad happened, they found themselves exhausted and in need of comfort after a day of being on their feet, having to do one thing after another with no breaks. 

It was now 11 pm in the night, the two had finally finished what seemed to be an endless list of tasks and experiments to complete in the lab. They had finally been allowed to rest with a promise of a day off the next day. 

Simmons nestled next to Fitz in bed, he also shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around her. Simmons then somehow shuffling closer and tucking her head into his chest for comfort. Fitz played with her for his comfort and her own, Simmons began to grow sleepy.

“Do you want a fun fact?” Fitz spoke softly in a low volume, he himself also beginning to grow sleepy.

“Hm?” Simmons replied.

“Well, everything has a gravitational pull right?” Fitz started.

“I have PHD’s of course I know that.” Simmons grumbled.

“Well, you must be the sun because I ammm getting pull right innnn.” Fitz slurred.

“Was that a flirt?” Simmons yawned.

“Probably. But did you enjoy my fun fact?” Fitz smiled sleepily.

“Mmm, very good, the best fact.” Simmons closed her eyes, sighing sleepily.

Simmons was close to falling asleep when Fitz spoke loudly, scaring her awake, “Another!” He exclaimed before noticing that it scared Simmons. “Sorry. Do you want to hear my next fact?”

“Go ahead.” Simmons was a little annoyed at being jerked awake.

“Okay!” Fitz smiled, “you’re really cute and you make me really happy.”

“That’s not a faaaaact.” Simmons yawned.

“Yeah it is! It’s proven true and there is no scientific evidence to say otherwise!”

“You can’t prove physical attractiveness scientifically, Fitz.”

“I am a scientist and I say you’re cute and you cannot prove me wrong therefore it is scientifically accurate!”

“That’s not how it wooooorks.”

“Yeah it is, shhh.”

“Well with my PHD’s, I can scientifically say that _you_ are the most handsome entity in the universssse.” Simmons slurred, her voice becoming quiet as the sentence went on.

Fitz let out a somewhat giggle, then somehow scooted closer to Simmons. “Sleeeeepy Simmons time, huh?”

“Yes, very sweepy.” Simmons mumbled, too out of it to notice her mispronunciation, passing out almost immediately after.

“Me too.” Fitz mumbled closing his eyes, falling asleep alongside Simmons, her gentle snores lulling him to sleep further, hopefully tomorrow would be easier.


	2. Movie Night Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know what this is, and I’m not thd happiest with it but I hope it’s at least somewhat okay!!
> 
> Also what do you mean I got inspired from those Steve and Robin scenes from Stranger Things, nooo wayyyyy...

Fitz and Simmons were finishing up in the lab for the day, it was around 7pm on a Friday. Approaching their scheduled movie night with Deke. Other team members sometimes joined but usually left the Fitzsimmons family alone.

They dressed down from their casual smart clothes into more comfortable clothes, and they wandered over to the lobby where they would watch the chosen film with a variety of snacks.

They arrived at the lobby to find it empty. Strange. Deke was _always_ early. And they were bang on time.

“Should we wait five minutes or..?” Fitz asked, confused at the lack of usual punctuality. 

“He may have gotten distracted with something. Let’s wait for five minutes, then we will call him.” Simmons replied.

The two waited those five minutes, and another five minutes for insurance but saw no entrance of their grandson.

“Right, I’m calling him.” Simmons simply said, digging out her phone. The phone rang, going to voicemail the first time, but Simmons was persistent and starting to feel worried and so rang again, this time it got picked up.

“Heyy,” Deke answered, his voice sounded slurred.

“Where are you? It’s movie night!” Simmons spoke down the phone, almost yelling.

“‘M in my dorm, wherrreee else? And oh shit it’s moviiieee night?” Deke dragged, his voice absolutely not sounding sober.

“What’s wrong with you?” Simmons said sternly, “have you been drinking?”

“Noooooo, I would neverr.” Deke slurred.

“I am coming to you. Stay where you are.”

Fitz gave Simmons a strange look, “is he okay?”

“I don’t know, but he sounded weird. He was slurring his words, not making too much sense either.” Simmons answered, “he is in his dorm, gonna go see what is up with him, you coming?”

“Sure.” Fitz nodded followed Simmons.

The couple walked to Deke’s dorm and could smell weed before they were even that close, they then knew exactly what happened.

“Oh my god, that _stinks_.” Fitz scrunched up his nose, then entered the dorm to see him splayed out on the floor.

“What the hell is _wrong_ with you!” Fitz shouted at his grandson on the floor, Simmons was currently trying to do anything to get rid of the smell.

“Whaddya mean?” Deke slurred, staying splayed on the ground.

“Taking drugs is illegal you bloody idiot!” Fitz yelled.

“I don’t do drugs _granddad_ , only marijuanaaa.” Deke slurred. 

“That’s a type of drug, dumbass!” Fitz raised his voice further.

“Fitz.” Jemma touched his shoulder.

“Right,” Fitz breathed out, placing his hands on his hips, “get up.”

“Why? The floor is comfyyy,” Deke made a point to stretch out further.

“It’s movie night, and it’s still happening.” Fitz sighed, before trying to pull Deke up. Once Deke was up he practically clung onto Fitz.

“You make a good vehicle, love yooouuu bobooo,” Deke whined.

When they reached the room where the movie night is scheduled to be in, Fitzsimmons turned on a random film, Elf. The couple sat together on the sofa while the movie started, before Deke squeezed in and spread himself all over them.

“Uh, Deke?” Fitz said unsurely.

“You’re both the best familyyy.” Deke whined.

“Thank you, can you move though, please?” Fitz grumbled.

“Nuh-uh, you need hugs.” Deke pouted, “Jemmaa, Nanaa.”

“Yes?” Jemma replied, she also wished Deke to get off.

“Are my hugs good?” Deke asked with a whine.

“They are, Deke.” Jemma sighed but smiled nonetheless.

“Right, now that we have decided hugs are good, can you please get off?” Fitz asked, to be met with no reply other than a gentle snore, “great,” 

Jemma who was squished between Fitz and Deke pushed her grandson off of her. He flopped onto the other side of the sofa.

“G’night nana and bobo..” Deke mumbled. 

“Goodnight.” Jemma smiled, moving back to Fitz, going back watching the film.


	3. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deke finds a new friend, but does Fitz agree?

Deke was wandering around in a nearby Scottish town to where he was staying in, he had finished exploring and shopping and was about to head back to where he had to catch a bus back to his current residing town. 

On his way back, he was walking down an alleyway to which he heard small whimpers. The sound alarmed him, it was not a natural urban sound, he was sure. As he stopped to look around for the sound, a stack of boxes moved near him to reveal a dark grey scruffy-looking was puppy. 

“Oh!” Deke spoke with surprise at seeing the puppy tumble out of the boxes, Deke stepped closer, then looked around to see if anyone else was around or if there were other dogs or puppies near, but he only found the one puppy. 

When the puppy saw Deke, it came bounding to him, letting out little barks as it did. Deke didn’t really know how to age puppies but it still looked young, far from full-grown but able to walk and run with stability. 

Deke picked the puppy up as it came up to him, sitting in front of him. In his defense, the puppy let him pick him up, _in fact, the puppy wanted it_. He knew that buses allowed dogs, he had seen a dog on one earlier. So he decided to take the puppy home.

\--

“Deke, what in the bloody hell is that?” Fitz exclaimed when Deke walked through the front door with the puppy in his arms. 

“A puppy! I found him on my way back!” Deke grinned.

“If you find a puppy, you’re supposed to call the RSPCA! Not pick it up and take it home! We have no capacity for a puppy.”

“But look at him! He’s so good!” Deke protested, placing the puppy on the floor.

Fitz was unsure with the whole situation, he walked out of the room to call Jemma who was currently out.

“Jemma, you need to get home. Now.” Fitz said down the phone immediately after Jemma picked up.

“What? Did something happen?” Jemma asked, concerned.

“Deke only came home with a stray puppy and is adamant about keeping the bloody thing.” Fitz complained.

“..So do I need to get pet things?”

“What? No! I need you to talk to Deke, we have no room for a puppy!” 

“Fitz, we are thinking of trying for a baby, I think we have enough room for one.”

“You’re just gonna rollover and let Deke do what he wants??” 

“Was that a dog pun?”

“I’m serious, Jemma!”

“And so am I. I’m getting dog stuff, back soon, love you.”

“Can we at least-” Fitz began, before the call hung up, “talk about this.” He mumbled. 

\--

It was a couple of hours before Jemma returned home. Groceries and dog supplies in tow. Fitz stared at her with an exasperated look, “really? Why couldn’t we properly discuss this first?”

“Because you’d immediately say no and there would be no discussion.” Jemma grinned. “Where’s the puppy? Let me see him!”

Fitz still continued his expression before sighing and leading her to another room, where he saw Deke writing words on small pieces of paper. “What are you doing?”

“I saw this thing online where people write names on pieces of paper and then put a little bit of food in a variety of bowls in front of the new puppy and names the puppy what bowl it goes too!” Deke said with enthusiasm.

Jemma grinned, “that’s a great idea! What names do you have so far?” She asked.

“So far I have, Charlie, Elias, Newton, Theo, Jack, and Frank” Deke announced with a grin.”

Fitz rolled his eyes. “Those are… names, and as much as I disagree with this new puppy, could I suggest a name?”

“Sure!” Deke smiled.

“Hmm. Always wanted to call a monkey Darwin, after Charles Darwin, but since owning a pet monkey is illegal..” Fitz thought out loud. 

“I’ll add Darwin!” Deke began to write.

Jemma began grabbing plates and placing a little bit of dog food in each. when done, Deke picked up the puppy while setting the names with plates in a circle then placing the puppy inside.

The puppy began to sniff all the plates, finding the best one, it took the puppy a few moments to decide before he went for ‘Darwin’. 

Fitz couldn’t help but let out a small satisfied noise as his suggestion was chosen. Making Darwin jump at him in excitement. Fitz let out an ‘aww’, leaving Jemma and Deke looking at Fitz and Darwin in amusement.

“Okay. Okay! _Maybe_ a puppy isn’t too bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this came out a little later than it was planned, I haven’t been doing too great lately but I am trying to back into the speed of things again, other chapters may be a tad late too but know that I am working on them!! Sorry if there is inconvenience!!
> 
> Also this is my longest one yet eee


	4. Not to Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma comes home to find Fitz had hidden something from her.

It started with a sniffly nose, followed by a cough, followed by a slight fever. Then it turned into a blocked nose, scratchy voice and a fever bad enough to cause dizziness and weakness.

Fitz cursed the universe for about the millionth time in his life. He hated being sick.

Simmons was away for a SHIELD assignment and was due to get back today, any minute now actually. He hadn’t told Simmons, or anyone about his current predicament, he didn’t want to cause a fuss.

He was currently curled on the sofa, curled up under a warm blanket while sniffling and coughing slightly. He nestled in further to the blanket and rested his head on the arm of the sofa.

Fitz didn’t realise he had dozed off until he heard knocking on the front door. He blearily and slowly got up to answer it, he had locked it to be safe.

Simmons was on the other side of the door of course and wandered in when the door opened.

“There you are! I’ve been trying to call you, I left my house key at SHIELD.” Jemma complained as she hung up her coat.

“Left my phone upstairs, sorry.” Fitz rasped, his throat feeling sore. He leaned against the wall for support. 

Jemma instantly looked up at the sound of his voice. “Huh? Fitz?” 

“Yeah?” Fitz looked at her, crossing his arms but still leaning on the door frame. Before he could register what was happening, Jemma had moved to touch her hand against his fever-warm head.

“You have a fever,” Jemma stated deadpan.

“Mhmm.” Fitz nodded before Simmons dragged him back to the sofa. 

“How long have you been ill for?” Jemma questioned. 

“A couple of days.” 

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“You would have been busy! And I am fine anyway!”

“What do you mean you’re fine? You are not fine! You have a noticeable fever and don’t think I missed the fact you were leaning on the wall for support!”

“But at least I’m able to somewhat stand right? I _could_ be worse.”

“And you could be better! ...I’m sorry Fitz, I’m just worried.”

“I know Jemma, I’m sorry, I just didn’t want you to worry while on assignment.” Fitz sighed defeated, letting his head fall to his hands.

“It’s okay. How do you feel? And answer honestly this time.” Jemma asked, knowing he probably felt worse than letting on, as he does when sick.

“Do I have to?” Fitz groaned, knowing she was onto him.

“Yes. Please?”

“Fine,” Fitz sighed, “throat hurts, I’m a bit feverish, tired. Basically, all that comes with the flu.”

“Soup usually seems to make you feel better, do you want some? Also, want me to put on a movie while you wait?” Jemma asked, rubbing her husband’s shoulders. 

“Soup does sound great. That veggie one is always good, and yeah, rise of the planet apes.” Fitz tiredly smiled.

“That’s an odd film to choose.”

“What? It has monkeys! What more could I want?”

“Okay, fair, but _bad_ monkeys Fitz.” 

“But they are still monkeys!”

“Okay, okay, I’m putting it on,” Jemma laughed, once the film was on, she scurried off to make soup.

Not five minutes later, she heard light snoring from the sofa, looking around to see her husband, she saw him sprawled out on the sofa, she very quietly let out an “aww” at seeing him. 

Once finished with the soup Jemma placed it in the microwave instead of waking Fitz up and giving it to him.

She settled on the sofa next to him. She smiled knowing that he would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending is bad! I’m not really satisfied with it but I had to end it there or it may have become too long as I can get carried away. Hope this is okay!!


	5. When Life gives you Lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s mostly Deke based which it Probably shouldn’t be but it is what it is.
> 
> Deke tries to try something new!

Deke had been on Pinterest and found an online recipe for lemon cookies, they looked so yummy and interesting! So he took it upon himself to attempt to bake some. If he was honest, he had barely ever cooked before, and he always had ingredients there. 

But here he was at a shop trying to buy his own ingredients. Another thing he wasn’t very familiar with was shopping. Well, like this anyway. Trading happened where he came from but it was nothing like this. 

He grabbed the recipe up on his phone, yet another thing he was learning about, he spoke to himself, reciting the recipe to himself.

“Flour, sugar, lemon zest, unsalted butter, egg yolk, powdered sugar, lemon juice.” He mumbled, trying to find his ingredients but having no idea where to look, so he turned to the nearest person, “hi, do you know where the flour is?” Deke asked.

The other person gave a strange look, “with the baking stuff dude. It’s not hard to find.”

“Right, yeah. Sorry.” Deke huffed, going to look for the flour.

\--

After about half an hour he had the ingredients that he needed and headed back to the Fitzsimmons apartment, getting straight back into the baking.

Fitzsimmons knew Deke was back but didn’t pay much mind to what he was doing, they were in another room and assumed that he was watching TV or something. 

Deke got to the recipe, trying to follow the instructions carefully, down to a T. 

Deke thought he had gotten it right, using a cup as the recipe told. Only thing was that to Deke, a cup was a cup. No matter the size. But he followed the spoon sizes, making the ingredients unequal in amounts.

Deke ended up with a really stiff dough, not to mention an extremely messy kitchen. To Deke, the mess didn’t bother him too much, although there was flour everywhere, as well as other things laying about. He rolled the dough into little balls, placing them in the oven, he set the egg shaped timer to go off in 8 minutes.

Deke knew he was screwed when he heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, cursing under his breath as he realised the mess the kitchen was. And his cookies hadn’t even gone in yet.

“Deke?” Fitz called, as he expected his grandson to be in the living room.

“...In here.” Deke said, suddenly feeling guilty, it showed in his voice.

“Wh-,” Fitz came around the corner, his jaw almost dropping at the mess, “what the hell is this mess? What have you done??”

“In my defense, I have never baked before, but I saw this really cool recipe online of lemon cookies and I really wanted to try, but uh- Sorry.” Deke grinned sheepishly, before realising that there was a burning smell, “oh shit!” 

Deke opened the oven, revealing ‘cookies’ that didn’t quite look like the ones he saw online, they looked quite gross honestly. But Deke didn’t want to admit that. He placed them out onto a cooling rack, pouting slightly as they looked nothing as he intended.

Fitz still stood there stunned, the mess was still shocking him, until he heard Jemma coming down the stairs, Fitz practically slamming the kitchen door and running out. 

Fitz had to stop Jemma from going into the kitchen at _all_ costs. There is _no_ way she could see that mess, for Deke’s sake.

“Fitz? Why do I smell burning? What’s going on?” Jemma asked coming into the room, “and why was a door slammed, slamming doors shake the whole damn house.”

“Sorry, sorry, yeah, Deke tried to make lemon cookie biscuit things, he kind of failed.” Fitz told half of the truth.

“Failed? Oh dear. I’ll go help him, maybe we can help him make another batch,” Jemma stepped around Fitz to get to the kitchen, Fitz tried to stop her but when he was too slow to, he just internally prayed.

Jemma opened the door to see a huge mess, but Deke was desperately trying to clean it up, “aw gee, I didn’t know this _much_ mess could be made.” Jemma chuckled, a little annoyed at it but she was sure Deke didn’t mean to make this much mess. It was his first time baking after all.  
She gave a small, sympathetic smile, “how about you show me the recipe and we make it together, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a sudden ending but if I went any further I think it would go beyond the word limit I gave myself. 
> 
> Also again, I am very sorry for the long wait this time. I’m probably going to have to slow down chapter releases to every week or so if possible. I don’t want to, but there are other things in life that I need to work on also, sorry for the inconvenience, hope you enjoy!


	6. Why listen when you could just not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally half way through the uploads!! The end of this may be a little weird but I think it’s a good place to end.

“Mummy!”

Simmons looked behind her to see Skye running up to her, “Yes?”

“Can we open presents yet?” Skye asked with big eyes, pulling on Simmons’s shirt.

“Honey, you know that christmas is on the 25th, it’s still the 22nd, a few more days yet I’m afraid.” Simmons stroked her daughter on the head.

“But I want them now!! Why not now!!” Skye shouted, not understanding why they couldn’t make Christmas early. They were adults, they could do anything.

“Skye. You know that Santa will give you coal if you don’t behave.” Simmons sighed, hoping she would listen.

“Nooo, coal is boring! It doesn’t do anything!” Skye spoke, still using a loud voice.

“Exactly, so behave, and you will get the gifts you want!” Simmons smiled.

“But I already have set gifts under the Christmas Tree!” Skye argued.

“Yes, but those are the ones given by further family. Like Daisy, Mack, etc. They would be sad if you opened them early.” 

“Why?”

“Because you’re defying mine, Fitz’s and Santa’s rules, and they want you to have the best Christmas possible, they will be sad if you get coal.” Simmons explained.

“Hmph. Fine.” Skye was feeling irritated and done with this conversation.

It was a few hours later when Jemma was upstairs and Fitz was downstairs with the kids. Fitz decided to go upstairs for five minutes to talk to Jemma while the girls were distracted.

Skye heard the door close between the current room and the stairs, she looked up to only see her and Annie in the room. 

“Oh, mummy and daddy are upstairs!” Skye announced to Annie.

“Oh, yeah.” Annie agreed. 

“Which means they can’t tell Santa about me exploring the gifts now!” Skye announced wandering over to the tree.

“Skye? Is that- Is that a good idea? What if mummy and daddy get mad?” Annie asked nervously, wringing her hands.

“We can be sneaky, they don’t have to know!” Skye grinned, circling the tree, investigating the wrapped boxes under the faux leaves. She picked up the first one with her name on. Skye held it up to her ear and gave it a little shake. “Huh, I hear nothing.”

Annie, despite feeling nervous, walked slowly to the tree, her curiosity also peaking. After a few minutes she began to circle the tree also. “I wonder who got us what? I mean I know Santa gives us a lot but not all and I want to know who’s who.”

Skye picked up another one, one that was oddly shaped, “I bet Deke made this one! His presents are always odd and funny! Even if I struggle to understand them. He got me this weird avocado teddy thing.”

“Yeah, Skye, I know, I got a pineapple one from him.” Annie giggled, she picked up a present and examined it.

They both continued looking around the tree, both of them too intrigued on what they may receive to hear two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs.

Fitz had simply talked to Jemma about plans to see his mother over the next few weeks, and was shocked alongside Jemma when they found both the twins fussing around the tree after the presents.

“I thought I told you both not to do that! Do you not understand the word no?” Jemma crossed her arms, looking at the now guilty looking twins.

“I’m sorry, mummy!” Annie panicked, “Skye did it first and it looked fun,” she sniffled.

“Hey, no fair! Don’t make me look bad, I didn't ask you to do it too!” Skye countered.

“Yeah, but-“ Annie started to argue back, despite her watery eyes.

“Both of you enough! Skye, you know that it was something you weren’t supposed to do, and Annie, you know that too, it was your choice to do it yourself, not Skye’s. Now let’s go over the rule. What are you not allowed to do with the presents?” Jemma disciplined.

“..Not allowed to touch them before Christmas...” They both said synchronised.

“Correct, now go on, time to go up to your room. You know the drill.” Jemma said to them both as they both went to their room for being naughty.

Fitz watched them go with a stoic face but it changed to an amused smile when they were out of sight, “ _every_ single bloody year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient with me!!


	7. Fitzsimmons culture: Minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title name is kinda bad whoops but here we are.
> 
> Sorry that this took just over a month to get out! But hey it’s here! I’m going to try and get the others out faster from now if I can.
> 
> Now onto FS and Deke!
> 
> Also did I hide a meme joke in there? I most certainly did!

“So Deke, you said you like video games right?” Fitz asked.

“Yeah, who doesn’t?” Deke answered back, turning to face Fitz.

“You ever played Minecraft?” 

“No, heard of it though, is it good?” 

“Um, yeah? You wanna play?”

“Sure!” Deke smiled.

Fitz nodded, before walking to one of the lab computers and opening the program.

“Aren’t the lab computers meant to just be for... lab work?” Deke asked with a furrowed brow.

“I mean- technically yeah, but this is also _my_ lab so the rules here are mine. And I am pro-Minecraft.” Fitz smirked. 

Once the game loaded, Fitz began to show Deke what to do. “Okay, so you see these three options, you should start off with single player mode to learn the game, so let’s click that.”

Deke did as Fitz instructed, “okay, what now?” He asked.

“You choose the options you want to have with playing the game.” Fitz moved his chair forward, selecting the options he thought best. “We will start on creative mode. There’s only one way to die in creative and that’s falling out of the bottom of the map.”

“Right.” Deke nodded, “do I press ‘create new world’ now?” 

Fitz nodded in reply, Deke clicked the button and the game started up almost immediately due to the fast-running computers.

“Ooohh, we spawned in the plains, it’s one of my favourite biomes! Even though there doesn’t look to be much, you find a lot of cave systems about etc! They’re fun to ex-“ Fitz began to ramble but was cut off.

“Are you both playing Minecraft?” Jemma said, her husband and grandson turned fast to look at her in surprise as they hadn’t heard her coming.

Deke grinned, “yeah! Fitz is teaching me how to play!” He beamed and asked “you wanna stay and watch?” 

Jemma agreed and they spent the next hour explaining the basics of the game and creating a suitable shelter.

“Now that a house is built, you should try survival mode now!” Fitz grinned at Deke, “here’s a way to do so, without needing to make a new game.” Fitz moved his chair, typing in ‘/gamemode survival’. Immediately the bottom bar changed to display hearts for health points and chicken legs for hunger points.

“Okay, the game will get harder now, you will actively need to seek out food, and stay away from dangerous mobs. Do you remember the ones we said that were dangerous?” Jemma asked.

Deke nodded, “I think so. There’s zombies.. spiders.. skeletons.. what was the other?”

Fitz squinted his eyes, “there’s more but I’m assuming you’re thinking of creepers?” 

“Aw man. Yeah, that’s the one!” Deke nodded.

“And remember to keep your sword in your hand inventory as I call it,” Jemma pointed to the item bar at the bottom of the screen.

“Got it. Time to go kill some zombies!” Deke exclaimed.

“Just wait ‘til you get to The Nether. There is another type of zombie there.” Fitz blurted.

“There is?” 

“Oh yeah, the zombie pigmen!” Fitz leaned back with an inhale, “they are the worst!”

Jemma rolled her eyes with a smile. “Aaaaand here we go..”


	8. The dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Skye and Annie chapter! What happens when the power goes out?

It was the evening of the 28th of December, a few days after Christmas, the kids were both playing with the toys they had received on Christmas day. It was currently covered with snow outside, interrupting the satellite signal of the TV system. 

Skye was currently trying to use her dolls to fight Annie’s dolls, Annie wasn’t really fond of this type of play but Sky wouldn’t listen to her when she stated she wasn’t happy. And Annie usually enjoyed interacting with her sister, so she just rolled over and let it happen.

Skye was always more of a tomboy but asked Santa for car toys, sporty things and dolls, while Annie had asked for dolls and scientific things, such as a slime making kit and a crystal growing kit. 

Skye was taunting Annie, “my doll is better than yours! Haha!” When the light above them began to flicker, Skye and Annie both looked worried. “What’s happening?” Skye asked her parents, putting her doll down, looking at them with wide eyes.

“The weather outside may-“ Fitz started but was cut off as the light suddenly went black and everything turned off. “Aw damn, that’s not surprising.”

Skye sniffled, she was scared of the dark, she called for her family, “Mummy! Daddy! Annie!” 

Annie looked up and then towards Skye’s voice. “Skye?”

“What happened to the lights?” Skye sniffled, huddling herself as she sat on the floor.

“Aw hun,” Jemma said, thankfully just being able to make out where Skye was, she walked over to her, “we are just in the middle of a storm right now and this happens sometimes, okay?”

“Hey Annie, I have an idea, how about we go and get yours and Skye’s constellation projector?” Fitz asked, looking around for Annie.

“Okay! I think I know where it is, daddy!” Annie nodded, waiting for Fitz to get to her before they both headed out of the room to retrieve the projector.

Jemma was sitting down and hugging Skye, “it’s okay darling, I promise you. Nothing is going to happen, okay?”

“It’s safe?” Skye asked.

“It’s safe. You’re safe.” Jemma smiled, she rubbed her daughter’s hair as Skye cried.

It was a couple of minutes later when Annie and Fitz came barrelling down the stairs, “I got it! I got it!” Annie said excitedly as she came into the room with the projector, she set it on the table with a smile. 

Jemma let Skye go as Annie turned on the projector. The ceiling immediately lit up with stars that resembled the night sky. 

Skye stared up in wonder, but walked over to Annie and Fitz, trying to see in the dark as best as she could. Jemma followed. 

Skye hugged Annie and Fitz, her tears making Fitz’s trousers slightly wet. “T-thank you.” Skye whimpered.

“It’s okay, Skye, you’re safe, just count the stars. you’re okay.” Fitz smiled as Jemma joined in the familial hug. “Whenever you see the stars, remind yourself that even in the dark, there is still light.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and work on the others faster from now on.


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I really wanted to make this longer but I just lost motivation, and I'm really sorry about this. But I tried!)
> 
> Fitz and Simmons get a well-deserved vacation.

Fitz was glad to have time off from SHIELD for once, and that he was able to spend time with Simmons in a rented cottage in Perthshire. Of course, Deke wanted to come too, Fitz wasn’t sure about him joining the two at the cottage, but Deke wasn’t able to join them until a week later on, so Fitz ultimately accepted under Jemma’s advice. 

Both Fitz and Simmons were glad that they didn’t have to use public airports. The Quinjet was much faster. They still had to travel safely but it cut the travel time in half, a flight that would usually take 8-12 hours took around 4-6. There was still a while to wait, but it definitely made it easier.

They had a cottage near Perth that SHIELD had rented to them for free as a benefit for free time, the cottage was also out of the way and had its own little place in the woods. They had to walk about half an hour to the cottage. It was pretty annoying with their hefty suitcases but manageable nonetheless. 

When they arrived, both were thrilled, it wasn’t too big or too small, it had one main bedroom and one guest room, where Deke would stay. A fold-out sofa bed was better than nothing after all. 

Fitzsimmons decided to not do anything too much when first getting in. They found themselves wanting to lay back and relax, maybe cuddle up under a blanket and watch some sort of film. Fitz was thinking some sort of rom-com, Jemma was thinking of some sort of psychologic horror film. 

The two ended up watching the first Purge film. They remembered back to Deke talking about it some weeks ago as he had been watching the film series. Fitz couldn’t understand Deke’s interest in those films. So what better way to try and understand than to watch the films yourself.

Fitz and Simmons both arranged snacks to accompany watching the film. Ranging from crisps. Not chips. Crisps. Popcorn. Chocolate, getting their favourite brands; Galaxy, Mint Aero, KitKat, and more. And can’t forget the biscuits, especially the British brands, such as Custard Creams, Ginger Nut, Nice Biscuits and more. Just anything that would remind them of their Scottish and English roots.

As the film ended, Fitz thought it was interesting but probably not realistic in any sense. And even if it was realistic, it was plain wrong and Fitz liked to continue having a fraction of hope for humanity, and like hell, he was letting it get diminished by a film that was in no way based on real events. 

Fitz and Simmons definitely enjoyed the film and had eaten a lot of snacks. They still had a few leftovers, they both decided that they would keep them for tomorrow or another time. Fitz definitely enjoyed the Ginger Nut biscuits and the Milk Chocolate Digestive biscuits. Any biscuits were good really, but those were good, especially with tea. Custard Creams are good too.

Fitzsimmons were cuddled up together for a long while after the film, Simmons had fallen asleep, causing Fitz to smile fondly at her sleeping form. He broke away slowly, wanting to tidy everything now that the film had ended. While tidying up, he felt his phone vibrate in the pockets of his pajamas. The text vibration. He had set different vibration patterns for different notifications. Fitz dug out his phone to read the text he had received.

**[22:17] Deke: hey bobo! you get to the cottage alright  
[22:19] Fitz: Yes. Thank you, Deke. And you need to work on your punctuation and grammar more.  
[22:20] Deke: dunno about you gramps but i was raised in a post apocalyptic future where grammar, spelling and punctuation isnt really the most important to survival in those days  
[22:21] Deke: anyway, what have you and nana been up to?  
[22:22] Fitz: We have only been here a few hours. Decided to watch a film though, that first Purge one you were about.  
[22:22] Deke: by first purge, do you mean the film called the first purge or the first of the series?  
[22:23] Fitz: First in the series.  
[22:23] Deke: ah yeah, that one is good  
[22:23] Deke: i’d say it for both though   
[22:23] Fitz: Of course. How is everyone back at base?  
[22:24] Deke: missing you for sure, but every thing seems fine. i may be able to come earlier but i am guessing you and nana want some time alone? bumping lemons maybe? :p  
[22:25] Fitz: Please never say that again. And I’m glad that everyone is good, also yes, we agreed on a week.  
[22:25] Deke: gotcha grandpappy  
[22:25] Deke: i’ll leave you and nan alone now  
[22:26] Deke: don’t have Too much fun :p  
[22:26] Fitz: See you Deke. **

Fitz sighed as he put down his phone, he swore, once this week was over, he would miss it with a vengeance. 

Looking around, he continued the tidying up until all was clean and he settled back down beside Jemma, it wasn’t long before he fell asleep himself, falling into a pleasant dreamless slumber. He couldn’t ever ask for a better soulmate than Jemma. He was home. Wherever she was, that was home.

He was home.


End file.
